


Onhan meillä aikaa

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Lehto mietiskelee, M/M, Nightmares, Riitaoja on ihana, Sexual Content, Traagiset pojat, jotka ei kyllä tässä oo kovin traagisia :'), well these two anyway
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Riitaoja on unissaan kääntynyt Lehdon tyynylle, lämpöä etsimään. Sillä on päällään joku Lehdon vanha paita, hartioista iso mutta muutaman sentin verran liian lyhyt. Kauluksen vieressä on reikä, kangas on käytössä hiutunut ohueksi ja pehmeäksi. Riitaojan ilme näyttää muuten levolliselta, mutta kulmien välissä on pieni ryppy. Jotain unia sekin näkee./Lehto herää painajaisesta ja miettii juttuja. Lähinnä Riitaojaa.





	Onhan meillä aikaa

Sodan jälkeen Lehto näkee painajaisia.

Ne tulevat lähes aina kun hän yrittää nukkua. Yöt täyttyvät laukauksista ja loputtomista lumisista metsistä, syvistä haavoista ja kivunhuudoista jotka haalistuvat kuolevien heikoksi valitukseksi ja lopulta hiljenevät täysin. Se hiljaisuus on pahinta. Joskus Lehto seisoo paikalleen nauliutuneena ja katsoo kun luodit viuhuvat ohitse kuin hidastettuna. Hän näkee muiden kaatuvan ympäriltään kunnes hän yksin on elossa, valoisalla aukiolla ruumiiden ympäröimänä, ja kaikkialla on hiljaista.

Joskus hän näkee ampumiaan venäläisiä. Ne nousevat maasta ja kävelevät häntä kohti, mutta niiden silmät ovat kuolleet. Ne mutisevat jotakin omalla kielellään, ja Lehto ei ymmärrä niiden sanoja, mutta ajatuksen kyllä. Ne kiroavat ja manaavat, rukoilevat armoa, sylkevät syytöksiä. Niistä valuu paksua mustaa verta, joka peittää ensin Lehdon kädet, sitten käsivarret. Se kiipeää ylöspäin, kylmänä ja limaisena kuin suovesi, pysäyttämättömänä, kunnes se tunkeutuu hänen suuhunsa ja sieraimiinsa, tukehduttaa hänet.

Kerta toisensa jälkeen Lehto hätkähtää painajaisesta hereille, tavoitellen vierestä asetta, tyynyn alta veistä, mitä tahansa, millä puolustautua. Kestää muutaman hetken ennen kuin hänen silmänsä tottuvat huoneen pimeyteen, ennen kuin hän tuntee peittojen lämpimän painon ja herää todellisuuteen: sota on ohi.

Se on ohi, hävitty ja jätetty taakse, mutta öisin se seuraa Lehtoa kuin määrätietoinen viikatemies. Varjosta varjoon se luikkii ja odottaa että Lehto pysähtyy jotta se saa hänet kiinni.

Lehto heittää tukahduttavan peiton kulman päältään syrjään ja nousee istumaan. Puristaa kylmästä hiestä kosteaa housunkangasta nyrkkeihinsä. On se nyt perkele kun sieltä on päässyt jo pois, mutta unissaan joutuu palaamaan takaisin siihen helvettiin. Nukkuminen inhottaa, mutta ei hän tästä koskaan kenellekkään puhu, niin kuin ei kukaan muukaan sotilas.

Paitsi Riitaoja. Rintaman pahin pelkuri, keltanokka ja sisuton luovuttaja, mutta kun se kerran pääsee vauhtiin, tunteista se uskalta puhua rehellisemmin, oikeammin, paremmin kuin kukaan. Se tekee äänestään pehmeän, tulee lähelle ja puhuu. Kertoo omista mietteistään ja kyselee tunkeilevia kysymyksiä joihin Lehto yllätyksekseen joskus jopa yrittää vastata. Lyhyesti ja vähin sanoin, kiusaantuneena, mutta joskus se auttaa. Riitaoja on edelleen vähän säikky ja arka, mutta ymmärtää Lehtoa liiankin hyvin. Harvoin se enää edes säpsähtää pois kun Lehto kysymyksistä ärtyneenä sähähtää jotain ilkeää.

Vielä vuosi sitten Lehto ei ikinä olisi osannut kuvitella joskus arvostavansa sellaista ominaisuutta. Että joku osaa kuunnella häntä. Haluaa kuunnella. Olisi vain kylmästi tuijottanut hiljaiseksi jos joku olisi uskaltanut yrittääkkään puhua hänelle tunteista. Ei miehet niistä puhu. Ehkä naisilleen joskus, puoliväkisin jos nainen sitä oikein vänkää. Eukot kai osaavat sellaiset jutut.

Eukkoa Lehdolla ei ole, ei ole koskaan ollut, vakavissaan ainakaan. Eikä tulekaan. Lehdolla on Riitaoja.

Se on nyt unissaan kääntynyt Lehdon tyynylle, lämpöä etsimään. Sillä on päällään joku Lehdon vanha paita, hartioista iso mutta muutaman sentin verran liian lyhyt. Kauluksen vieressä on reikä, kangas on käytössä hiutunut ohueksi ja pehmeäksi. Riitaojan ilme näyttää muuten levolliselta, mutta kulmien välissä on pieni ryppy. Jotain unia sekin näkee.

Lehdon sisällä kuohahtaa kun hän katsoo Riitaojaa. Ei sitäkään tunnetta osaisi sanoiksi laittaa. Raivostuttaa, että mokoma idiootti pystyy nukkumaan yönsä läpi heräämättä kertaakaan. Makaa siinä mukavasti kuin ojassa konsanaan. Luulisi, että maailman pelokkain ihminen pelkäisi unissaankin, vaan ei. Kyllä Riitaojakin sanojensa mukaan joskus näkee painajaisia, mutta vain harvoin. Se sanoi kerran pelänneensä rintamalla niin paljon, että nyt siihen ei riitä enää voimia. Naurahti kiusaantuneesti perään.

Nukkuessaan se näyttää vähän nuoremmalta. Lehto kokee outoa halua suojella, pistää itsensä Riitaojan ja maailman väliin. Ojentaa käden ja silittää hiuksia pois sen naamalta ja miettii. Ei Riitaoja hänen suojeluaan tarvitse, ei täällä kaupungissa, kun on rauha. Ei täällä kukaan ammu kohti.

Paitsi että jos joku saisi tietää mitä heidän pienessä nuhruisessa asunnossa myöhään iltaisin tapahtuu, voisi Riitaoja joutuakin aseella uhatuksi. Siltä ei Lehto voi häntä suojella, eikä itseäänkään. Ajatus häilyy aina takavasemmalla, välillä uhkaavampana ja välillä lähes poissa. On osattava olla näin vain salaa, hiljaa ja huomaamatta. Se sopii Lehdolle; ei hän koskaan halunnutkaan kävellä käsikädessä puistoissa tai kertoa asioistaan suvulle ja puolitutuille. Riitaoja varmaan pitäisi kauniista kirkkohäistä, jos sellaiset voisi saada, mutta kun maailma makaa näin eikä sitä hevillä liikuteta, saa Riitaojakin tyytyä niihin hellyydenosoituksiin joihin Lehto silloin tällöin pystyy neljän seinän sisällä.

Nimenomaan hellästi hän yrittää silitellä toisen hiuksia, mutta uniset silmät aukeavat silti. Ikkunasta tulee juuri sen verran katulampun keltaista kajoa, että Lehto erottaa rypyn syvenevän Riitaojan kulmien välissä.

"Painajainenko sinut taas herätti?" se kuiskaa, käheänä unesta. Lehto ei sano mitään, kumartuu vain lähelle. Yrittää näyttää anteeksipyytävältä herätettyään toisen, tuskin onnistuu kovinkaan hyvin.

Riitaojan lämpimät kädet liukuvat niskaan, hiusten lomaan, ja vetävät Lehtoa likemmäs, kunnes huulten välissä on tilaa vain henkäyksen verran.

"Haluatko...?" Riitaoja kysyy. Lehdon sisällä hyökyy taas se nimetön tunne, kun hän katsoo Riitaojaa. Se katsoo silmiin, mutta posket helahtavat punaisiksi. Sen jalat aukeavat kuin itsestään, polvet nousevat Lehdon lantion kummallekin puolelle niin että on selvää mitä se ehdottaa, mutta niitä sanoja se ei saa suustaan millään. Ei ole koskaan saanut. Lauseet jäävät kesken, ilmaan riippumaan. Riitaoja näyttää aina valmiilta kuolemaan silkasta kiusaantuneisuudesta kun Lehto puhuu asioista niiden oikeilla nimillä.

Häpeämättä se kuitenkin tarjoaa itsensä otettavaksi, kerta toisensa jälkeen, eikä Lehto koskaan anna sille katumisen aihetta. Ei hän aina osaa olla hellä, mutta Riitaoja osaa nykyään pistää vastaan jos ei pidä jostain. Se on kestävämmästä materiaalista tehty kuin päällepäin näyttää. Iholla ahneesti liukuvissa käsissä ja suudeltavaksi paljastetussa kaulassa on lupaus: Voit päästää irti hetkeksi. En minä mene rikki.

Lehto painautuu ihan kiinni Riitaojaan, sulkee välimatkan. Riitaojan huulet ovat vähän kuivat ja poskien sängenalku pistelee, mutta Lehto ei pienistä välitä. Riitaoja tuntuu hyvältä hänen kehoaan vasten, juuri oikeista paikoista pehmeältä ja kovalta. Se on lämmin ja tarttuu kiinni tiukasti kaikilla raajoillaan, vetää lähemmäs. Lehto kopeloi toisella kädellä yöpöytää ja vetää toisella Riitaojan pehmeäkankaisia housuja pois. Riitaoja kiemurtelee odottavana, suutelee innolla joka saa Lehdonkin syttymään täyteen liekkiin.

Lehto on jo valmistellut häntä riittävästi kun Riitaoja työntää Lehtoa hartiasta, ja tämä kääntyy tottelevaisesti selälleen. Riitaoja istuu hänen päälleen ja ottaa hallinnan, liikkuu hitaasti ja nautinnollisesti. Lehto nojaa taakse ja tarttuu Riitaojan lanteisiin, ohjaa liikettä parempaan kulmaan. Silittää käsillään ylös kylkien pehmeää ihoa, alas reisille jotka ympäröivät hänen lantiotaan. Riitaoja on kaunis näin, pitkä ja hoikka. Katuvalon hohde ja varjot leikkivät iholla, muokkaavat vartaloa vieraan näköiseksi, mutta Riitaoja tuntuu tutulta, oikealta. Lehto kiskoo käsivarsista ja se tajuaa vihjeen, kumartuu suutelemaan lopettamatta lantionsa liikettä. Tukahduttaa ääniä Lehdon huulille etteivät naapurit kuule. Nojaa sitten otsansa Lehdon otsaan ja puree huultaan. Lehto voisi katsella Riitaojaa tällaisena aina.

 

Jälkeenpäin Riitaoja liimautuu kiinni Lehtoon, vetää tämän pään olkapäälleen ja työntää nenänsä tämän hiuksiin. Käsivarsi ympärillä ei ole liian tiukka, ei rajoita. Lehto pääsisi halutessaan helposti irti. Mitään tarvetta paeta ei kuitenkaan ole.

Huoneessa on jo valoisampaa. Aamu sarastaa horisontissa.

"Tähän meni nyt sinunkin yöunet", Lehto murahtaa.

Riitaoja tuhahtaa pehmeästi vasten hänen ohimoaan. "Älä välitä. Onhan tässä aikaa."

Lehto hymyilee pimeään, ihan vain vähän ja salaa. Niinhän sitä on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tästä tuli pehmoisempi kuin oli tarkoitus, mut tulipahan kirjoitettua ja julkaistua.  
> Jättäkää kommenttia jos tykkäsitte! Oon tumpussa @trevardes jos kiinnostaa tulla juttelee :)


End file.
